We Belong Together
by DelenaInLove
Summary: You do not necessarily have to have read the book, but it would probably help. This story is set about three weeks after the book end. Laurel is currently with David, but she is clearly drawn towards Tamani. rating might become M.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of my new story that is based off the book Wings by Aprilynne Pike. I have been wanting to write a story about this book since I read it and instantly loved it, which was about six months ago, but at that point there were only like two Wing stories and I was worried that nobody would be interested. But now there are seven stories and I decided just to go for it. I mean, the worst thing that could happen is nobody read it, but I hope that doesn't happen and you guys like my concept. so... without further adieu....**

We Belong Together

Chapter 1

* * *

**Laurel's POV**

_I stood there frozen when I saw my best friend walk into my room unannounced and I watched his face contort with pain when his eyes landed on the vial in my hand. Now, usually me holding a potion wouldn't be out of the ordinary, considering that I am a fall faerie and potions are my specialty, but this vial was clearly labeled._

_Permant Memory Eraser_

_Extra Strength_

_After a few seconds, that felt more like hours, with the room filled with awkward silence and us just staring at each other, I was starting to become inpatient, but then he finally spoke._

"_Laur, please don't do this," nine-year-old Tamani said, as began tears stream down his beautiful face, which succeeded to break my heart._

"_Tam, please don't do this, we've discussed this a hundred times," I said annoyed by his lack of support._

"_But I didn't think you'd actually go through with this ridiculous plan," Tamani shot back, while he shut the door behind him and took a step towards me, so now we were less than a yard apart._

_I knew he was right; this plan cold very well fail, but I wasn't about to admit defeat, so I just gave a typical seven-year-old reply, I scoffed in his face._

_His face went blank, like he was struggling to not let my harshness get to him, and then said, "I love you. Please don't leave me."_

_My heart soared because even though we were young, I knew that I was completely in love with him, and now I know that he feels the same._

_But it's too late; in a few hours I will take the memory potion, the very one I hold in my hand, and I will forget that this world, including Tamani, ever existed. It is my job to be transitioned into the human world in order to protect the faerie world and live as a normal human being._

"_You don't know what love is," I said through gritted teeth, trying to hold in my emotions._

_He looked pained again, but then quickly recovered and stepped right in front of me and started to inch his face towards mine. My eyes fluttered closed and my heart began to race as I felt his hot breathe on my ice cold lips. I could feel his lips centimeters away and then I felt his lips lightly brush against mine--_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I was startled and sat up ram-rod straight it my bed when I heard my cell phone start blaring from my bedside table. I was annoyed by whoever this caller was who had interrupted my amazing dream, so I didn't even bother to check the caller ID before I flipped open the phone and answered in a tone that showed every bit of my annoyance.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe, what's with the attitude?" I heard David, my boyfriend for the past three weeks, ask.

_CRAP! What am I suppose to say? Am I supposed to be a good girlfriend and tell him the truth; that I'm annoyed because of you're call, I didn't get to finish my kiss with the boy, whose lips I've been dreaming about since I kissed him in the forest right after I agreed to be your girlfriend? I cannot do that; it'll break his heart. But what about my heart, which was yearning for Tamani?_

**Please, please, please review and tell me if you loved it or hated it. I would also like it if you guys could tell me who would play the main characters in the movie version, which I heard they're making.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am really disappointed because I posted this story over a week ago and in that time I only recieved one review, which leads me to believe that nobody liked this story. **

**But, I am not a quitter so here is a new chapter, but if I don't get more than three reviews for this chapter, I won't continue to write because it is actually time consuming and I could spend my time writing one of my other stories.**

**I do want to give a special shout-out to UltraViolet21 because you were the only person to leave a review and you added this story to your Alerts List. I also want to thank Crossing-My-Heart because you were the only person to add this story to your Favorites List. You were also the first person to add this story to your Alerts List. Also, I want to thank masterdestroyer3145 for adding this story to your Alerts List. Thank you both for liking this story.**

We Belong Together

Chapter 2

**Laurel's POV**

**NOTE- The events that take place in this chapter happen directly after the last chapter ended.**

_Those lips. Those beautiful lips that fit so perfectly with mine; it was almost like those two sets of lips were meant to be together._

I was brought out of my day-dream when I was reminded that I had a boyfriend already and I shouldn't be thinking about another guy like that. In fact, my boyfriend was still on the other end of the phone line, trying desperately to get my attention.

"Laurel! Laurel, are you still there?" David asked in a worried tone.

_His over-protect nature was sweet, and in my case it was a necessity, but sometimes it's almost suffocating. And it's only been three weeks since we started dating. I bet Tamani wouldn't be suffocating me --- NO! Laurel, you need to stop thinking about him; you're practically cheating on David._

"Hey, David. I'm still her; the phone is pretty old and doesn't work right sometimes," I said, while silently thanking god that he couldn't see me because I knew that I am a terrible liar and he would have been able to read right through me,

"Do you want to go out for lunch or something. They just opened this new organic restaurant downtown," David said in a tone that sounded... nervous?

_What does he have to be nervous about. Maybe he knows about the kiss or the fact that I can't seem to get Tamani out of my head_

I decided that I couldn't keep lying to him and denying myself from having what- or in this case who- my heart wanted, so I said, "Sure, I would love to go to lunch, but I'm not really hungry so we can just meet at the McDonald's down the street."

"Sure," David said and then we said our goodbyes and \hung up our respective phones.

Twenty minutes later, I walked through the doors in a pair of dark-washed blue jeans and a gray tank top, which caused all of the other customers to turn and look at me; it was the middle of winter and I was dressed like I was ready to go to the beach, but I'm a faerie and I cannot help it if these types of clothing makes me comfortable.

**David's POV**

I was in awe as I watched her gracefully walk into the fast-food joint. Despite my haziness, I managed to wave her over to the table I had saved for us. Her grace never seized as she walked over and sat down in the seat across from me.

_Grace must come with the whole being-a-plant thing._

She sat down and an uncomfortable and slightly awkward silence washed over us so I dug into all of the courage, decided to come out with it, and began to tell her why I had asked her to meet.

"I think we should breakup," we said in unison

I couldn't help but smile at our similar ways of thinking, and then I was relieved to see her return the smile.

"I think we work best as just friends," I explained; the smiles never leaving either of our faces. Then, I decided to ask the question that has been haunting me for weeks now; even before I asked her to be my girlfriend.

"You love him, don't you?

She quickly became defensive, "What? Who? I'm not in love with anybody."

"Why ya getting so defensive, Laur," I said in a playful tone, but she just looked at me with a blank expression. "You know exactly who I'm talking about," I said, but she continued with her clueless act, so I simply said, "Tamani."

_If she had blood, she would be blushing right now._

**This chapter was shorter than I had planned, but the lack of reviews have left me uninspired and I have begun doubting myself.**

**Please! Please, I am begging you guys to review; I don't even care if it's the shortest review known to man, but just leave me \something because I really like this story and I have big ideas for it in my head. Me continuing will be up to you.**


	3. AN

Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!

I suck, I haven't updated any of my stories in forever, but I do have an excuse. See my current computer and keys keep popping off, so far 3 of them are gone. :( I am not a happy camper, but on the bright side I'm supposed to be getting a new one soon and in the meantime I have been writing my stories with pen and paper so expect updates in the near future.


End file.
